jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil ''is the 2nd YIFM/The Weinstein Company crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Wolf (Patrick Warburton), Granny (Glenn Close), and Twitchy (Cory Edwards) are on a rescue mission to save Hansel and Gretel (Bill Hader and Amy Poehler) from an evil witch named Verushka (Joan Cusack). The plan goes wrong however and Granny is kidnapped as well. Meanwhile, Red (Hayden Panettiere) is in training with a mysterious group called the Sisters of the Hood where she learns that a secret all powerful truffle recipe has been stolen. She is assigned by detective Nicky Flippers (David Ogden Stiers) with Wolf and Twitchy to find the recipe and save her grandma. While getting info at the Giant's (Brad Garrett) nightclub and interrogating his harp, Red and company learn that an incarcerated Boingo the Bunny (Andy Dick) has been having specific ingredients sent to Verushka, (who was also at the prison and narrowly escapes the team.) Red and Wolf argue over who let her get away and the team split up. Meanwhile, Verushka, who stole the truffle recipe, tries to force Granny into making it for her. Granny escapes and finds Hansel and Gretel, but learns that they are actually the masterminds behind the plot. Granny is recaptured and learns that Verushka was an old classmate of hers when they were both in training with the Sisters of the Hood; Verushka was always second best behind Granny's accomplishments and grew jealous of her and teamed up with Hansel and Gretel to get revenge. After some convincing by Twitchy, Wolf decides to go apologize to Red, but is encountered by The Three Pigs (Cheech Marin, Tommy Chong, and Phil LaMarr) and barely manage to escape. They make it back to HQ to find it abandoned and damaged by Verushka's pig henchmen. On their way to the witch's lair, Wolf and Twitchy rescue Red, who was caught after trying to sneak in first. The two make up and infiltrate Hansel and Gretel's base with help from Kirk the Woodsman (Martin Short) and his yodeling troupe. Red accidentally reveals the final ingredient for the truffle recipe, macadamia nuts, and the truffles are made. Hansel and Gretel eat the truffles transforming into giants and go on a rampage through the city. They betray Verushka, leaving her to be eaten by a giant spider with the rest and Granny convinces her to join forces with her, Red, Wolf, and Twitchy. They trick Hansel and Gretel into eating more truffles which make them so obese that they can no longer move their arms and legs, before the two are arrested. Nicky recruits the team for another mission and the film ends with Red, Wolf and Twitchy riding off. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Evil Queen (EAH), Jackie Frost and Northwind will guest star in this film. * Evil Queen, Jackie Frost and Northwind will work with Hansel and Gretel. Transcript * ''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil/Transcript